This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument of the harmonic synthesizing type capable of freely and greatly varying with time the tone color of a musical tone.
An electronic musical instrument such as a music synthesizer or the like has been used by many performers because the tone color of the musical tone generated by the musical instrument can be freely and greatly varied with time.
However, since such an electronic musical instrument is constructed of analog elements (e.g. circuit parts exhibiting values determining circuit operation for analog signal processing), it is necessary to design the musical instrument by taking into consideration the temperature characteristic as well as the aging characteristic which makes it difficult to insure a definite and long-term reliability. Moreover, as it is difficult to fabricate the analog elements into an integrated circuit, the size of the instrument becomes relatively large.